WokXFrying Pan
by Mr. Sora Majiggers
Summary: Have you ever thought what would happen if Hungary's frying pan and China's wok brought the two nations together? Crack Filled goodness in every bite! ChinaXHungary


Lol I really don't have any idea where this came from? But I just had to do it when my friends and I made the connection. 8D Get ready for crack filled goodness.

China gritted his teeth as he proceeded to slam his head against the steering wheel of his car. He really didn't understand how and why he had to drive the other Asian nations to the summit meeting. Taiwan and Hong Kong who were practically attached at the hip were seated in the back of the five passenger vehicle. Honestly did they ever keep their hands off each other? China shook his head as he saw Taiwan snuggle into the other giggling through the rear view mirror.

He stopped at a red light and gave the couple a glare. "Really aru? I'm trying to drive here but all this shame you're bringing with your shameless display of shame is making it hard to concentrate on the road."

Taiwan pouted and rolled his eyes. Her big brother could be so silly sometimes. Hong Kong gave the other a smirk and pulled the pouting Taiwan closer. China sputtered as the other gave him a wink.

"You're just angry that you're not getting any old man," His usually emotionless face splitting into a full out grin when China almost ran through a stop sign.

"What's that supposed to mean aru? I get plenty…plenty of whatever it is that you're talking about."

Hong Kong rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That so called shinatty-chan guy you pay by hour to 'spend time' with you doesn't count as getting some China."

Japan groaned inwardly as China turned a bright red and nearly ran over a pedestrian. He sighed trying his best to pull a Canada, whoever that was. He really didn't want to be seated by the two lovers but he really didn't have a choice in the matter. If Korea had sat directly behind China he would have went for a boob dive and they would have all most likely have been driven off a cliff. But in retrospect seating him in the front wasn't any better. Luckily Korea had this phobia with seat belts and was afraid to even touch the little red button that would set him free. Japan just hoped that he would remember the made up legend that the seat belt would eat his soul.

"But aniki you still have me!" Korea whimpered from his spot. 'Damn this seat belt is too tight!'

"Quiet aru or I'll file for sexual harassment again! You're already on your second strike. One more and you're out of the park aru!" China smirked to himself at his clever choice of words. See he could be hip and popping fresh if he wanted to be. He diffidently should pay more attention to America's Culture more often.

Korea pouted and glared down at the contraption that kept him from his beloved aniki and his wonderfully flat chest. He peered down at the red button. 'Should I risk it? No might be a trap. Japan knows what he's talking about. Hah! Thought you could steal my soul Toyota? Not today!' He turned to China and reached in a futile attempt to feel up the other.

"But aniki! I want your boobies! And no one watches hockey!" His curl bobbed up and down as he fought against the evil seatbelt. He could have sworn he heard the thing chuckle.

China peered at the other an eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about aru? I was referring to America's so called favorite past time….it's called shuffle board. Honestly how could you be so ignorant Korea." Hadn't he taught the nation better? He shook his head and kept his eyes on the road and away from his annoying siblings. Had Korea's curl just winked at him? No he probably had been drinking too much tea.

It took all of Japan's self control not to smash his head repeatedly against the window. This was going to be one long car ride.

* * *

America twitched slightly in his sleep. He had been waiting for the others to come to the meeting. He was the one hosting it so he had no choice to come here and 10:00 on a Saturday was way too early for him. He shuddered in his sleep and shot up in his seat. There was a disturbance in the force.

England who hadn't been sitting too far from the younger nation jumped and glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

America twitched and covered a hand with his face.

"I don't know….I just had the strangest feeling that my most awesome past time…was being slandered…"

England shook his head and went back to sewing. How the boy had turned into such an idiot he would never know.

China parked the car after nearly running them off of a cliff that hadn't been there before and took off his seatbelt.

"Nuuuu Aniki don't your soul is now forfeit!" Korea sobbed into his hands. His beloved aniki had lost his soul. Toyota had claimed another.

China turned to the other three in the back seat. He leaned in and made sure Korea was too busy sobbing to hear him.

"Thanks for telling him the lie Japan. That really helped. Now I'm going to make a break for the room. Give me a five minute head start and set him free aru."

Japan gave his elder brother a nod. He just hopped that Korea would chase after China and not go after his own goods. Hong Kong and Taiwan nodded in unison and watched as their brother jogged away. Korea watched in pure agony as his brother ran into the building.

"No aniki take me with you!" Korea clawed at the door causes Japan to cringe inwardly.

"Korea control yourself don't you know this is a rental."

Japan was nearly sent into cardiac arrest as he watched Korea disregard his comment and attempt to pry the handle of the door off.

Hong Kong gaped as his brother tried to chew his way through the seatbelt. He didn't know whether to laugh or be disturbed.

Japan tore at his hair. His beloved Toyota was being destroyed he had to save it. He knew he had no choice. He hesitated as he reached for the small red button. Should he save the car or his brother? He stood staring into space as Hong Kong stared between the two brothers. If Japan wasn't going to do anything he would have to take his chest into his own damn hands. He leaned forward in his seat and pressed the red button.

Korea whimpered and gave a tug. The seat belt came loose and he tumbled out of the car. He looked around confused and looked up at Hong Kong.

"Brother how did you get past the sp-"

"Just get going before he gets away!" Hong Kong shoed the other away and sat back in his seat. Korea nodded as if he was on some great mission and ran toward the building. Japan sat in the back of the car in shock.

"W-what have I done!?!"

Hong Kong looked at his brother and smirked a little. "Sacrifices had to be made."

Japan shook his head. Even if part of that was true. China was up against a rabid Korea. And he wondered if he would get out alive.

Hungary walked swiftly through the halls toward the summit room. She smiled and waved to nations on the way but inside she was seething. The whole flight Prussia hadn't left her alone. He was either groping her ass or talking her ear off on how awesome he was. She didn't know how she had survived the plane ride. She had seriously considered jumping off several times. But she wasn't Russia and there was no snow so she opted against that plan. Her hand wrapped around her trusty frying pan. She wasn't planning to use it but it was nice to have it here.

She sighed to herself as she turned into the room and gasped as she nearly bumped into China. The eldest nation steadied her and looked apologetic if not a bit frazzled.

"I'm really sorry aru I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." His eyes seemed to look behind her back toward the entrance then back into her forest green eyes.

She smiled politely back and shook her head. "Oh, not at all China I should have been doing the same." She placed a strand of hair behind her ear and patted his hand.

* * *

China smiled back and turned walking swiftly back into the room. He took his seat swiftly straightening his suit out looking wearingly toward the door. It had taken him two minutes to get there hopefully they hadn't let him out yet. He still had to tell America that Korea was not to be allowed into the meeting because he was mentally unstable. It would work….It had to work.

He watched Hungary walk swiftly to her chair and sit down neatly striking up a conversation with Austria. Honestly why couldn't Taiwan be that refined. He sighed sadly putting his head in his hands. Where had he gone wrong?

Korea ran madly through the hall's searching for the summit room. He ignored all the other boobies his eyes set on one and one only. He didn't expect the full body tackle he received from Japan from behind.

"Umph! Why would you do that Japan? Why do you hate me so!" He sobbed and attacked the others breasts. They would be sufficient for now.

China gasped as he watched Japan's chest being groped. Half of him wanted to help the poor boy the other part told him to hide underneath the table. While making this choice he sat there a weird look in his face. America stared at him waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Anyone home?...hey how's it going korea!?!" America jogged over to the other and blinked. "Um…what are you doing?"

Korea looked up from ravaging Japan to his friend.

"Wah America!" He jumped up and down in front of the other. "I found a way to escape the evil clutches of the seatbelt."

America gasped in shock covering a hand over his mouth. "But the almighty seatbelt is pure evil and even I the hero was unable to break free. What sorcery be this?"

Korea shook his head and pointed to Hong Kong who had crept past him and sat in a seat next to China who was still unmoving. "Nu it's possible and Hong Kong found a w- aniki!" Korea practically foamed at the mouth at the site of his statue like brother.

China's pupils dilated at the others voice and he willed his body to move but couldn't. Hong Kong shook his head. It was official China was doomed.

* * *

Hungary blinked as she saw china's impressive statue like qualities at the sight of his own brother. She didn't go to enough of these meetings to understand their relationship but he seemed to have the same reaction that she had whenever she saw Pruss-

"BLOODY HELL"

Everyone turned as England pointed at the window in shock. She turned and gasped. Prussia broke through the window from a vine. He flipped forward and rolled standing up swiftly to flip his white hair.

"Have no fear the awesome is here!?!"

Everyone else stared in shock and America was the first to break from the trance.

"Fucking awesome Prussia that was bad ass."

America and Prussia gave each other a high five and beamed.

"Thanks it was pretty bad ass wasn't it."

Prussia's red eyes scanned the shocked crowd proudly until his eyes fell on Hungary. He smirked and pushed through the crowd. Austria gave the other a condescending look but was pushed to the side.

Hungary's pleasant face turned into a hostile glare as she pulled out her trusty frying pan. She didn't know where he had gone after the flight but pulling off a stunt like this? She should have seen it coming from a mile away. If he laid a hand on her, he was going to get a frying pan to the face.

"Ah, Hungary there you are? Did you miss my awesome?"

He reached out and grabbed her chin smirking. And one thought ran through Hungary's mind. 'Oh hell no this bitch is going to die.'

She raised her hand filled with the dreaded weapon but both froze as they heard china shout.

China was shaken out of shock as he was tackled by a squirming Korea.

"Wahhhhhh aniki where did you go! You left me trapped aniki! Why!?!"

"Get off of me aru!"

China jumped back after escaping the others grasp. He was glad he brought it…after all he brought it everywhere he went. He pulled out the wok and swung it down on Korea's head. The gong from metal hitting very very very hard skull rang throughout the room. The other's gaped and even China himself was surprised at himself for jumping to violence so easily. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He looked desperately for any means to save himself and another gong rang throughout the room.

"MEIN GOTT!"

Prussia hissed his blood red eyes narrowing as Hungary glared down at him.

"Touch me again I'll make sure this frying pan finds its way up your as-"

"You have one too aru?"

She was shocked when she interrupted by china's soft voice and turned toward him and found that he had a similar item in his hands. The wok wasn't much different from the frying pan. It was a bit deeper but still…he used a cooking utensil to keep perverts at bay…no other man had done such a thing before he must be the one.

"I always have it with me…A…a wok?...you use a wok to fight?"

China was thinking along the same thing as he gazed at the magnificently made iron pan. It was elegant yet strong, made to fry and settee at its master's command. He had thought Hungary to be beautiful…but to find out she shared his love for such things made his heart glow.

"Wh..where have you been all my life aru."

The two met in the center of the room metal weapons clattered to the ground as they met in the center of the room and made out.

The other countries stared in awe as the others made out. Russia stumbled into the room reeking of alcohol and smiled childishly at the couple.

"It would seem that I have missed quite a lot da?"

And that was the start of a beautiful relationship.

Ah sorry I just had to write this it had to be done! I swears! ;o; I'm sorry if your eyes burn. Read and Review?


End file.
